1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus for a video signal, signal processing method, and program causing the signal processing method to be executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-72594 is an example of related art.
For example, in manufacturing a replay-only disk, such as a Blu-ray Disc® (also referred to below as BD) ROM (BD-ROM), an authoring system that creates contents to be recorded performs a predetermined compressing process on video materials.
Normally, video signal to be subjected to compression is not particularly subjected to data conversion in order to increase reproducibility of input luminance data.